When the Clock Strikes Midnight
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: I wasn't always like this, I used to be normal. Yep, just a normal teen guy with naormal hormones and such, but not anymore. Now I have to watch everything. Everything I do, everything I say, who I trust at all times. You may be wondering. Well I guess I should tell you. Let's start with how it all happened shall we? It all started one night when Carlos took me into the woods...


**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! ENJOYY! ;)**

* * *

**~*Kendall's POV*~**

I wasn't always like this. I used to be normal. Yep! Just a normal teen boy with normal teen problems, hormones, whatever, but not anymore. There are some good things about it, I can hear a million times better, eyesight has improved a bit, let's just say all my senses are heightened a little more now, physically I'm stronger, faster than before, which makes playing Hockey, just a little easier.

But there are also a lot of bad things too. Now I have to watch everything. Everything I do, everything I say, who I talk to, when and where I get angry, who I come in contact with, and who I can and cannot trust at all times. Sure it's hard, and very dangerous, and can be very complicated at times, but it's how it is.

I didn't ask to be like this, I never wished to be like this, ever! But it happened and I just have to live with it forever now I guess, or at least until I can find a cure, I mean if there even is a cure anyways. Like what? You may be wondering. Well I guess I should tell you then huh? Let's start with how it all happened shall we? Let's start with that fateful night on a full moon at exactly midnight, that my life had changed forever, and taken a very dangerous turn.

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_"Come on Kendall, please?" Carlos begged looking at me and giving me his famous puppy dog eyes._

_I sighed and rolled my eyes "Fine, but only because I don't want you going out there alone, and knowing you, you totally would." I said stepping out of my house and closing the door behind me carefully._

_Carlos smiled wide and nodded quickly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me away into the woods. Millions of things were going through my head at the moment. What if whatever animal, or person, that killed the guy was out there huh?_

_I sighed and shook my head as Carlos dragged me through the woods, using the short cut to get to Alexandra's house. I really didn't want to bring her into this, but knowing her, she would love it. She was like Carlos in a lot of different ways, like this for example, doesn't really think things through, reckless, and loves things like this. Like what you may ask? A dead body, yup, you heard me right, a dead freaking body in the middle of the damn woods. And of course Carlos, of all people, would know about it first, you see, his dad was a police officer, the best in the business actually. So naturally, he had to have a son with a knack for getting himself into trouble. Oh Carlos, I swear, sometimes I really worry about him…_

_So we picked up Alex and headed into the woods._

_"Carlos, I'm not so sure about this, we could get seriously hurt!" Alex protested clinging to Carlos' arm as we walked through the woods._

_"Come on! Where's the brave and reckless Alex we know and love?!"_

_"Sleeping, now can we just go please? This place is really starting to creep me out…" Alex answered clinging tighter to Carlos' arm. Oh Alex, always so sarcastic._

_I slung my arm around her shoulders and pulled them both close to me in a sort of side hug._

_"Come on guys, let's just walk around a little bit more and then we'll leave alright?" I told them._

_They both sighed. "Fine." They both grumbled at the same time._

_We all looked at each other and started laughing, they did that often, but it was always funny._

**_CRACK!_**

_We all immediately stopped laughing and our heads whipped around towards the noise._

_"Quick! Hide!" Carlos whispered towards us. Carlos ran to the closest tree and hid behind it. I took Alex's arm and dragged her over to a big tree and hid behind the trunk, my back against it and Alex's back against my chest. My arms wrapped around her protectively and I held her close to me, trying to steady my breathing._

_Alex nudged me a little and I looked down, she handed me my inhaler, I was glad she had an extra on her at all times, such a great friend right?!_

_I smiled thankfully and slowly took it. I took a few puffs of it before tucking it into my pocket._

_"Carlos! Son! What the hell are you doing out here this late?!" I heard Carlos' dad say, well, at least it wasn't a killer or an animal…_

_"OH! Heyyy dad… How's your day been?" Carlos smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck._

_Carlos' dad glared at him._

_"Ok, ok I'm coming I'm coming…" Carlos grumbled._

_"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute there son, where are your two partners in crime huh? They always seem to be seeking out trouble with you."_

_"I, uh, urm, they're not here." Carlos lied._

_I nudged Alex a bit signaling her to go with Carlos, she shook her head no. I looked at her sternly._

_'Go, you'll be safe with Carlos.' I mouthed._

_She sighed quietly and nodded, giving me a quick hug before walking out into Officer Garcia's flashlight beam._

_"I'm right here. Kendall didn't want to come with us this time." Alex spoke up walking towards them and grabbing Carlos' arm once again._

_Officer Garcia sighed and waved them over to him. They walked away back to the police car and I overheard one last thing._

_"We're going to drop you off back at your house Alexandra, and then we're going to have a talk about you listening into the radio calls and getting into my police business Carlos."_

_"Fine…" Carlos grumbled._

_I walked out as soon as I was sure that they were gone._

_I heard a growl, a deep, throaty, mean growl. My eyes widened and I turned around slowly to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring straight at me._

_My eyes widened at the sight and I tried to scream, but I couldn't even move…_

_The creature lunged at me and I finally found the strength to start moving, I dodged it, but one of its paws got my stomach, leaving long claw marks in my skin across my stomach and tears through my shirt. I fell to the ground and my inhaler, phone, wallet and iPod, all came flying out of my coat pockets. I struggled to get up and grab them, but before I cloud grab my belongings, the creature lunged at me again, I tried to dodge it again but I was too late, the beast tacked me and pinned me to the ground, it's giant back paws on my legs and its front paws on my arms, almost like it was holding me down. Shit! I'm gonna die! That's when I got a good look at it. It was a huge wolflike creature. It snarled and snapped its teeth at me, I screamed as loud as I could struggling best I could to break free, but the thing was too heavy and too strong!_

_"HELP! PLEASE! AHH!"_

_I screamed in agony and pain as the creature bit into my shoulder hard. I writhed around in pain as it pulled its mouth away and stepped off of me, still snarling and growling at me. What the hell was this think doing? Playing cat and mouse?!_

_I struggled to get up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran aimlessly, crashing through trees, falling, tripping, stumbling, getting smacked in the face by multiple tree branches, but I didn't are! I just had to escape and outrun whatever the hell this thing was! I ran into a road. I knew where this was, the animal hospital I work at should be just around the corner! I could clean and bandage this bite, or whatever it is, up and call my mom to come pick me up! She should still be working, she works in a mental hospital as one of the nurses slash caretakers, so she works a pretty late shift._

_I could just tell her that I had to work late because I was helping with surgery on a black lab with found on the streets… Ok perfect._

_I started stumbling around, trying to find my way, blood dripping from the claw marks on my side and stomach, and the bite mark on my shoulder_

_Suddenly it seemed like everything around me stopped, everything going completely silent, before I heard it. The loud, strong howl of a wolf._

_My eyes widened and I turned around and broke out into a run, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life…_

* * *

So here I am now, running for dear life, blood dripping and seeping through my tattered shirt, what the hell is going on?!

* * *

**Pretty please Reveiw telling me what you think! ;D**


End file.
